


Sensations

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Scott explore their senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the X Men 100 weekly challenge. Five drabbles, five senses and five cliches, 10 chocolates to Scott.

Logan has always had a keen sense of smell. He just never thought he would be using it to spy on his lover, his male lover.

“Ya smell like Mystique.”

Scott snorts. “I’ve just returned on a mission and fought against her.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Next time, I’ll tell her to stay away and I can blast her from afar.”

“There is no need. Next time, I’m coming with you.” Logan pushes his lover against the wall and rubs his cock against Scott’s naked ass until he comes. “That’s okay. I’ll just make sure that you smell like me.”

~*~*~*~*~

Scott likes to touch. He probably developed this fixation during the summer he spent with his eyes closed. Now, he has his ruby quartz glasses to protect others, but he still needs to touch.

“Do ya think ya could let me sleep in peace?” Logan asks, but he isn’t really upset. He is used to Scott’s fingers roaming over his body at the oddest moments.

Logan doesn’t mind. That’s Scott’s way of possessing him, a feeling Logan understands very well.

“I like it, but I can stop if you want,” Logan says sadly.

Logan smiled. “Nah, I like it too.”

~*~*~*~*~

Logan loves to hear Scott’s voice. It doesn’t matter if he is bitching about a transgression or praising someone. However, nothing beats the soft pleas and needy requests he utters in bed.

“Oh God…Logan…please…”

And Logan would do anything to hear them as often as possible. Of course, he can’t say that ramming into that tight asshole is a sacrifice.

“Goddamn it, Logan…”

“Tell me what ya want, Slim.”

“Oh fuck, I want your cock, hard and fast inside me. I want you to mark me. I want you.”

Logan smiles. Oh yeah, it’s really good to hear Scott’s voice.

~*~*~*~*~

Sight is highly overrated, Scott thinks. He can see, albeit in shades of red. He has a sense of prospective that painters would envy. But with Logan, he doesn’t need to see.

“Close yer eyes.” It’s the first command Logan gives him as he lies down in bed.

Scott obeys and relishes the myriad of sensation that his lover evokes in his body.

“I’m gonna make ya fly,” Logan whispers.

Scott doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that Logan is smirking at the moment.

As Logan’s cock enters him, Scott knows that sight is really not that important.

~*~*~*~*~

Logan loves the taste of chocolate ice cream. Its rich, bittersweet flavor wakes up Logan’s buds in a teasing manner. Nothing else man has invented tastes so good. However, Logan has found a way to improve it.

Logan licks the ice cream as it melts on Scott’s pale skin. Slowly, he cleans Scott’s chest, leaving no part marred by the delicious dessert. Then, he moves down, until he reaches Scott’s erection.

“Fuck me,” Scott pleads.

But Logan is enjoying this too much. He keeps licking and sucking until he tastes a not-so-sweet, salty cream.

“I love the way ya taste.”


End file.
